Bangarang
|artist = ft. |year = 2012 |tvfilm = |nogm = 2 |difficulty = Medium |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = |pc = Light Blue (Bar) |gc = |lc = |dura = 3:35 |nowc = Bangarang |audio = |choreo = Isaiah Rashaad |perf = Isaiah Rashaad |from = EP }}"Bangarang" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man whose face and skin are blacked out. He wears a black hoodie with a gray shirt underneath, a pair of black pants, and a pair of gray and silver sneakers. His hoodie and pants have various patterns passing through them. It has a silver diamond shape during the chorus, a silver triangle that occasionally extends into blue triangles during one of the vocal verses, a red X shape during one of the instrumental verses that occasionally turns silver, a pink circle along with blue cut off circular lines on the slow instrumental verses, and a white circle that moves during the end. Numerous stripes and dots in numerous colors also sift through the dancer's outfit. Background The background remains primarily dark and is brightened by flashing cubes. During the chorus, they faintly flash blue and flash more heavily during the shouts. During a vocal verse, the cubes rhythmically flash white while white stripes are present on the walls. During an instrumental verse, the cubes flash red and yellow, and these lights move more rapidly side to side. During the drop to the slow parts, the background shows stars, and then at the actual slow parts, the background shows a lot of neon color on each side. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your arms upwards in a semi-circle motion. Gold Move 2: Jump while putting your right arm on your chest and your left arm out. Bangarang gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Bangarang gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *''Bangarang'' is the second song by Skrillex in the series. *"F**k" is censored. *In the preview, the pictograms do not fade in. **This also happens with Sushi and Rain Over Me. *The animated background in the fankit is backwards to the background in the teaser and gameplay. Gallery Game Files bangarang menu icon e3.png|''Bangarang'' JD2020_BANGARANG_STILL_BKG_1.jpg|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2020_BANGARANG_STILL_BKG_2.jpg|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2020_BANGARANG_STILL_BKG_3.jpg|Background 3 (from the fankit) Bangarang sd coach 1.png|Coach extraction 1 (from the fankit) Bangarang sd coach 2.png|Coach extraction 2 (from the fankit) Bangarang sd coach 3.png|Coach extraction 3 (from the fankit) Promotional Images bangarang promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 1 (8th-Gen) bangarang promo gameplay 2 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 2 (8th-Gen) bangarang promo gameplay 3 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 (8th-Gen) bangarang promo gameplay 1 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Wii) bangarang promo gameplay 2 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Wii) Bangarang promo gameplay 3 wii.png|Promotional gameplay 3 (Wii) Bangarang teaser.png|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/ByVYCNfjlWe/ Bangarang teaser twitter.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136301660492435461 bangarang promo coach.png|Promotional coach Others Bangarang thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Bangarang thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video SKRILLEX - Bangarang feat. Sirah Official Music Video Teasers Bangarang - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bangarang - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Bangarang - Just Dance 2020 (Coop Mode) (E3) References Site Navigation pt-br:Bangarang Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Skrillex Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Isaiah Rashaad